asyy me guustass
by vampirita.kawai
Summary: AU-¿Por qué…?¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan orgulloso,borde y…amargado?-lo dijo soltando un bufido-¿Por qué habría de cambiar? Dime Sa-ku-ra¿Cómo debería de ser? Si así te gusto ¿no? ¿Orgulloso, borde y amargado?


Olaa!

haha pzz aqui yoop! y ustedes alla!! haha nscc' buenoo aqui mi segundo one-shot;D waa qq emocion pero esta historia se supone que hiba a hacer original pero creo q aqui no hay para subir originales o syym? diganme xfas xq casi no le entiendo bn jeje:DD buenoo no loos distraigo maas!! sigan leyyendo y mee dejan un review ssyp?

**DISCLAIMER:**naruto no me pretenece, menos sasuke¬¬' ny sakuraa(o sy noo habriaa puroo sasusaku jeje) peroo laa historiaa salioo compleetamentee dee mi retorrcida cabeezitaa:B

Baee!

_aqyy!_

* * *

-¡ESCÚCHAME!- grito ofuscada

-qué…-murmuro el con voz dura, aun dándole la espalda y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del horizonte

Arg, en verdad que ella odiaba su indiferencia.

Suspiro pesadamente y se armo de valor, tragándose las ganas de llorar, y soltó atropelladamente

-¿que ganas con esto, que ganas hiriéndome así? ¿Por que juegas conmigo si sabes lo que siento por ti? ¿Eh?...y estoy segura de que ese beso no fue solo un error…

-tu no sabes nada-interrumpió tajante, un poco hastiado

-…y estoy segura de que…también me quieres-continuo en un susurro, yéndose su valor por el tubo en cuanto oyó la fiera voz del chico.

Todas esas palabras revoloteaban en la mente del chico, quien frunció el ceño y trato de olvidar todo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero las palabras de la chica se habían quedado grabadas en sus pensamientos, y pensó en el momento, el del beso, tratando de hallarle una explicación a todo lo que se había desatado en su interior desde que la había tenido entre sus brazos, desde que había sentido su calido aliento recorrer su cuello y su lengua explorar su boca, desde que la había oído gemir su nombre de puro placer, desde que había tenido su cuerpo pegado al suyo como si fueran uno solo, pero aun así deseando estar mas cerca, desde que le había dejado los labios rojos hasta casi sangrar por la desesperación y pasión con que la había besado y desde que había sentido esa sensación de calidez en su pecho que no lo abandonada y que se intensificaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

No sabía por que sentía todo aquello, y ni siquiera sabia por que la habia besado, pero solo sabia que no quería sentirlo, lo hacia sentirse…estúpido. Sabía que era, pero no podía ser posible, no, no podía gustarle esa chica, no, era tonto e ilógico. Además la última vez que se había enamorado había salido mal parado, y mucho menos iba a convertirse en esos idiotas cursis que tienen coranzocitos en los ojos y que les mandan a sus noviecitas mensajes diciéndoles que las extrañan y quieren mucho cada 5 minutos…

-¡NO!-grito agitado, temeroso de ese futuro, olvidándose por completo de su acompañante.

Esta lo vio un poco asustada y una vez que lo vio calmado, siguió en su ensimismamiento, intentando descifrar que era todo aquello que sentía y llegando a una conclusión un poco dura de escuchar, pero muy fácil de sentir.

Y es que no creía posible que se hubiera enamorando de una persona tan…_fría e inexpresiva_.

Soltó un audible suspiro ante ese pensamiento y encontró su respuesta. Aunque siempre era muy serio y borde, orgulloso y amargado, era extremadamente guapo, y además tenia un cuerpo de morirse y sus ojos, negros como el carbón y profundos y misteriosos como un pozo sin fondo, la habían atrapado, y estaba segura de que de ellos jamás podría escapar.

Que estúpida era al enamorarse de alguien que no la querría como otra cosa mas que como una amiga, pero es que ese beso de veras la había desconcertado. Fue tan pasional y extremadamente sexy, que por un momento considero que había sido solo producto de la calentura o algo así, pero estaba impregnado de una ternura y delicadeza palpables que sabía que la había besado por amor, y no por pura pasión. Después de un momento de silencio, en el que ambos chicos decidían que hacer con ese sentimiento que ahora los embargaba, la pelirrosa se decidió a preguntar

-¿Por qué…?-hizo una pausa un poco cohibida-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan orgulloso, borde y…amargado?-lo dijo soltando un bufido y bajando la mirada, burlándose de su propia pregunta

-¡Ja!-respondió irónico mientras se volteaba hacia ella, la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a el, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras que murmuraba con voz ronca

-¿Por qué habría de cambiar? Dime _Sa-ku-ra_¿Cómo debería de ser? Si así te gusto ¿no? ¿Orgulloso, borde y amargado no?-dicho esto sonrió arrogante y miro los ojos verdes de la chica, leyó en ellos la cautela y la confusión, y se puso serio de nuevo, mientras que ella, al igual que el pelinegro, trato de descifrar los sentimientos que pasaban por los ojos del Uchiha, y en ellos se mostraba claramente la decisión.

Soltó un largo suspiro de ¿enamoramiento?, y se armó de valor, alzo su blanca mano y con sus largos dedos toco la nívea piel del morocho, trazando pequeños diseños en su mejilla mientras sus miradas se encontraban con intensidad. El ojinegro la acerco más a el y cerrando los ojos, alzo su pecho y tomo valor hasta del lugar mas recóndito de su cuerpo, grabo en su memoria ese calido tacto y dio un largo suspiro, rindiéndose ante todos sus temores, y murmuro suavemente

-Así como tu me gustas, como eres...te qui…

-¡Shh!-soltó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, posando su fino dedo en los labios del chico, quien, sorprendido, abrió los ojos entre confundido, aliviado e interrogante, mientras ella, ensanchando más su sonrisa continuo-no quiero que te conviertas en un idiota cursi, así me gustas, ahora solo **BESAME**.

* * *

okk okk! lees gusto no? sy? sigo escribiendo? lo dejo y me dedico a estudiar mejor? diganme!! peroo en un **_review_** syyp?;DD !! neeh! estoyy un pocoo rara hoyy hehe, ahy no saben como 19 veces lo edite, huum¬¬' odioo mis escritos!! sson tan...pesimos); peroo buenoo!

Baee!

P.D.:pickenlee a un botoncitoo verdee syyp? abajoo maas abajoo loo encontraste? bnn ahora dale click y llenalo dd tonterias(:

_-como dice el elfo domestico "un review es bueno para la salud:DD"-_


End file.
